Friend or Foe
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: A visit fromt he counsil changes everything


I don't own these characters and make no money off of them.  
  
  
Friend or foe  
By, Clayton Overstreet  
  
Tenchi and the others sat down for breakfast. It was a nice normal  
day and they were all pretty happy. Noboyuki had the day off work,  
Tenchi didn't have to go to the shrine or the field, and all the chores  
were done for the week. The only people who were doing any work  
today were Sasami, who insisted on making meals and doing the   
dishes, and Washu who they hadn't seen in a month and had electrified  
her door. Sasami had actually started getting worried about her, but  
the food she placed outside Washu's door was taken in by her robots  
so she knew the scientist was at least eating.  
Suddenly there was a loud rumble from outside. They all ran to the  
windows and saw a spaceship land over the lake. Mihoshi, who still  
had her mouth full of food let out a squeak of surprise. It was much   
bigger than the emperors ship. From beside him Tenchi heard   
Aeka breath out, "The counsel..." There was a flash of light and a   
group of people appeared in the yard. Among them was the emperor  
and his wives. Sasami and Aeka rushed out to greet them.   
"Mommy, Daddy!" They hugged their parents. Slowly Tenchi, Ryoko,   
Mihoshi, Noboyuki, and Yosho followed them.   
When the Noboyuki got there he rubbed his head. "Hello your   
majesties. Sorry we didn't get to meet last time. I was at work. I'm  
Tenchi's father Noboyuki." The empresses bowed to him politely and  
Asuza nodded.   
Tenchi stepped forward. "What brings you back your majesties?" Asuza regarded   
Tenchi coldly but Funaho smiled at him.  
"Well the royal counsel wanted to review your living conditions and   
daily lives." Tenchi looked at the group of people behind them   
nervously.   
"And what happens if they don't like some things?" Funaho lost her smile.   
"Then they will make polite suggestions on how to change things." The way she   
said it made it clear to him that these 'suggestions' would be orders.   
Then Funaho smiled again and whispered. "Don't worry. You can always change   
things back when they are gone." She winked and Tenchi relaxed a bit. It was   
true, since the counsel lived on Jurai they wouldn't really enforce anything   
once they were gone.  
Tenchi heard someone whispering in the crowd and heard Ryoko's  
name mentioned with distaste. Tenchi focused on that individual and  
frowned. The counsel member and the man she'd been talking to   
blushed red and stopped talking. He looked back at Funaho, "Well  
alright, but any suggestions on who should are shouldn't be here are  
out." She nodded. The counsel members closest to them frowned and  
whispered what he's said to the others. Some chuckled a bit but most  
of them got sour looks.   
Tenchi smiled his most polite smile and lead them to the house. "How  
long were you planning to be here? We don't have much more room  
around here." Asuza and Masaki walked up and Masaki hugged him.  
"Oh you are so polite! Don't worry Tenchi we'll be out of here in three of   
your days." Tenchi gasped for air, Masaki's hug was making it  
hard to breath. She let him go.   
When he got his breath back Tenchi stood up and lead them back to  
the patio where there was more room. Ryoko came up behind him   
while they walked. "I don't like this Tenchi."   
He nodded his head in agreement. "Me either, but we don't have much choice.   
Just try to hold off picking on Aeka and stay out of their way. They already   
don't like you."   
Ryoko frowned. "I don't know why. I thought everyone knew the attack on Jurai   
wasn't my fault."   
Tenchi smiled at her and said, "I know that Ryoko." She smiled back. "But that   
doesn't make a difference to Aeka and I don't think they'll be much different,   
so just be on good behavior alright?"   
Ryoko sighed, then hugged him seductively. "Does that mean I can't play with   
you?"   
Tenchi blushed and pried her arms off him. "Yes it does."   
Ryoko pouted. "Fine, take away all my fun." She teleported away. Tenchi sighed   
and went to the patio with the rest of them.  
One of the counsel members looked out at the floating baths that sat  
outside the house. "Where did that come from? Is that one of Washu's  
inventions?"   
Tenchi shook his head. "No, Ryoko had it in her storage when she shrank our   
house. When she put it down out here the bath came with it." He nodded absently.   
"Surprisingly beautiful..." Tenchi grinned. "You can try it out later if you   
want." The man looked startled. "Th...thank you." Tenchi just nodded.  
They sat there in silence for a while. Finally Tenchi asked, "Um,   
exactly what were you trying to see about our lifestyle?"   
Masaki, who was spokesperson for the counsel stepped forward. "Just how you live   
and what you do around here. For example what were you planning to do today?"   
Tenchi thought about it. "Well actually today we were going to rest. All the   
chores are done until tomorrow. I was going to go swimming in the lake actually.   
I'm not sure what the others were going to do." Masaki looked at the lake along   
with the others.  
One of the counsel members raised his hand and Tenchi looked at  
her. "Um, I thought there were supposed to be fish and things that   
live in lakes. Isn't it a bit unsanitary to swim in there?"   
Tenchi smiled and shook his head. "Nah. Fish aren't going to do anything to   
me. And I can always bathe afterwards." The counsel lady wrinkled her nose but   
kept quiet.  
Masaki looked at Mihoshi. "What do you do around here?" Mihoshi  
looked at her blankly for a minute.   
"Oh usually I help out with the chores. Aside from that I sleep, watch   
television, or play with Sasami and Ryo-oki."   
Masaki looked confused. "But aren't you a Galaxy Police officer?" Mihoshi   
nodded. "Yeah, but not much happens around here unless some major powerful super   
villain drops by so most times I'm free." One of the men in the back spoke   
up. "I heard something about that. So far there have been several Class A   
criminals that you reported destroyed or captured." Tenchi told them about the  
attacks by Kagato and Dr. Clay. The counsel members seemed very  
impressed. Especially when they heard about the light hawk wings.   
But one raised a hand. "Um, why did you do all of this to save Ryoko and   
Washu? I mean Aeka or Sasami I could understand but..." He was cut off by the   
look on Tenchi's face.  
Tenchi took an instant dislike to this man. "I don't know who raised  
you but here we don't abandon our friends. Ryoko and Washu are a  
part of our family and there is no way I would leave ANYONE in the  
hands of a criminal like that." The counsel member rubbed the back of  
his head and several of the others looked uncomfortable. Tenchi made  
a note to watch them.   
Masaki cleared her throat. "So if nobody here is doing chores today  
then who makes the food." She looked completely calm, but Tenchi   
heart her stomach growl and saw her blush slightly. They must have   
not had their lunch yet. "Well Sasami will. We tried to get her to take   
the day off but..."   
He looked at Sasami who just blushed. "I like to cook and clean. It makes me   
feel useful." Many of the other counsel members seemed shocked at the idea of a   
princess making them lunch but they were too hungry to complain. Sasami ran in   
andabout fifteen minutes later came out carrying some sandwiches and a big bowl   
of Jell-O. "Sorry but this was the only large amount of food I could get so   
quickly and I had to leave some food for Washu." They told her it was fine.   
Sasami called out for Ryoko that lunch was ready and the space pirate   
materialized and grabbed a sandwich.   
After the counsel had their first taste of peanut butter and Jell-O they   
seemed in a better mood. Unfortunately some of them kept staring at  
Ryoko and it made her nervous. "Tenchi, I think I'll find something   
else to do this afternoon."   
Tenchi looked at her a little worried. "Are you sure Ryoko? You don't have to."   
She smiled at him lovingly, then looked at the counsel members again. "I think   
it would be best." She vanished. Aeka smiled when she vanished. "Well I for one   
am glad she's gone."   
Tenchi sighed. "Aeka please. Keep it in check while we have guests."   
Aeka frowned. "Well... alright."   
Some of the counsel members wondered what that was all about,   
but they kept quiet. Asuza looked at Yosho who looked back. "So  
Yosho... what is it you do on this planet?" Yosho explained to them  
that he ran a small Shinto shrine over the cave where Ryoko was once  
held prisoner.   
"When people come there to pray they ask for my advice on matters. Aside from   
that I take care of the land and the shrine itself. Tenchi helps me out some   
days when he isn't working in the carrot fields." Asuza looked at Tenchi. "Why   
do you have carrot fields?" Tenchi smiled nervously and explained that it used   
to be the vegetable garden, but since Ryo-oki only ate carrots they had had to   
change that.   
One of the counsel members looked up. "Isn't Ryo-oki still wanted   
by the Galaxy Police?"   
Tenchi looked at Mihoshi who shook her head. "No. She would be but she served   
seven hundred years at the bottom of the lake and was destroyed when Aeka's ship   
crashed into her by... uh... accident." Aeka blushed. "She then reproduced   
herself."   
The counsel members looked around nervously. "She isn't around here is she?" One   
asked. Mihoshi held up her bracelet. "I think she's... yes she's headed this way   
now from... over there." She pointed to the bushes. They began to shake and the   
counsel looked at them in horror. Suddenly Ryo-oki bust through the bushes in   
her toddler form. The counsel's jaws dropped collectively and Sasami giggled.   
Ryo-oki turned into her cabbit form and jumped into Sasami's arms.  
  
The next day things were a little quieter. The counsel had slept on  
their ship and ate there as well. Masaki informed them that the counsel  
would return the next day to see how the others handled their chores.  
They came in several groups. Three for each of the members of the  
family. Unfortunately nobody seemed to be able to find Ryoko.   
Aeka sneered, "She's probably just being lazy and trying to get out  
of her chores."   
Tenchi looked at her. "Actually Aeka I spoke with her this morning. She   
finished her chores last night while we were asleep because she doesn't want to   
have to deal with the counsel."  
The group that was supposed to follow Ryoko around asked why   
she would want to avoid them. "Because yesterday it became   
apparent that despite being cleared of the charges of attacking Jurai  
you still don't like her. So to avoid problems for the remainder of your  
visit she had elected to avoid you." The counsel members frowned.   
Tenchi picked up his gardening tools and headed out to the carrot  
fields. Aeka went to do the laundry while Sasami went to the   
kitchen to cook and clean. Mihoshi was the one going to do the   
bathroom. Noboyuki and Yosho had gone to work. The emperor  
and empresses were enjoying television while the counsel followed the  
family around.  
Out at the field the counsel members watched Tenchi work hard in  
the field and discussed it. They couldn't understand why he did the  
work for himself instead of having someone else do it? Tenchi just   
grinned good-naturedly. Their questions were a lot like Aeka's. She  
was always asking why they couldn't have servants from Jurai come  
to help them. He just told her that if he wanted that he would have   
gone to Jurai to live there. Of course that started her asking why he  
wouldn't marry her and go to Jurai, which Tenchi never answered.  
It was a great relief for him to work in the garden. Since he no longer  
attended school it gave him something to fill his days and time to think  
about his relationships with the girls. Totally ignoring the counsel he  
worried about Ryoko. She had been sad and distant since the counsel  
had shown up. He knew they were a bad reminder of a horrible time  
in her life and seemed to refuse to forgive her. It hurt him a lot to see  
her sad. Suddenly he looked up and saw her in a tree off to the side of  
the field. He smiled at her and winked. She smiled back and seemed   
happy. The counsel by this point had started drifting off because he  
just seemed to be doing the same thing repetitively, so they did not  
see it.  
After chores the group met back at the house. The counsel members  
traded notes. Tenchi and the others watched nervously. Funaho came  
up to them. "The entertainment has improved since I was here last. I  
can't believe how much things have changed." Tenchi smiled. They   
had a nice conversation.   
Suddenly Ryoko was there hugging him. "Oh Tenchi, I haven't seen you all day.   
How about a little kiss."   
Tenchi blushed and a drop of blood came out of his nose. Suddenly Aeka was   
there. "Get off of him you loathsome harlot. Lord Tenchi would never kiss   
something like you."   
Ryoko growled and looked Aeka in the eyes, while still hanging onto Tenchi.   
"Well at least I'm not a snob like you princess. And anyway Tenchi and I are in   
love, can't you see that?" Tenchi's blush deepend and he had to put a hand on   
his nose to stop the blood.   
Aeka's face turned red. "How can you lie like that? You know   
Tenchi has been meant for me since he was born. He even fought a  
duel so I could stay on Earth."   
Ryoko yelled back, "He fought so I wouldn't have to pay that bill." Tenchi   
put up his hand. "Come on now, you two both promised to keep it in check." They   
both glared at each other again, then Ryoko looked at Tenchi and sighed. Then   
she vanished.   
Masaki came forward. "Are you hiding something from us?" Tenchi  
and Aeka looked at them and shook their heads.   
Tenchi was very confused. "I'm just trying to keep thing peaceful while you're   
here."   
Masaki frowned but then smiled. "That's ok Tenchi. Next time just   
let things take their course though." Tenchi frowned nervously. He   
knew that Ryoko and Aeka's fights could do some serious damage,  
and were in fact the main reason the princesses had been unable to   
return to Jurai in the first place. But if they didn't want him to interfere  
and he did they might decide to take Sasami and Aeka back to   
Jurai. He nodded his agreement, but still felt nervous and hoped that  
the two of them could keep it in just one more day.  
  
The next day Tenchi had to help his grandfather at the shrine. He   
was getting fairly annoyed by this time with the counsel following him   
and the others around making notes. He was beginning to feel like a lab rat. If   
they tried to tell him to do anything he disagreed with he was  
about ready to tell them to go home.   
After that they all headed for home. Masaki and the others were   
there to meet them. "We have finished our report. It seems that there  
is nothing wrong here. We will leave tomorrow and return to Jurai."  
Ryoko smiled at Tenchi. Tenchi smiled back. They were both glad to  
see the counsel go. Unfortunately Aeka saw them and thought they  
were getting just a bit too chummy. She gave Ryoko a dirty look and  
started thinking of ways to stop her from 'harassing' lord Tenchi.  
That night Sasami had invited everyone to dinner. The counsel was  
a bit squeamish about being served dinner by a princess but after she  
insisted there wasn't much else they could do. At the table Aeka   
and Ryoko sat on either side of Tenchi. Ryoko and Mihoshi were   
eating like crazy, much to the surprise of the Juraians. They all took   
the same small bites as Aeka. Only Sasami and Yosho ate bites  
like Tenchi and Noboyuki. Still nobody had seen Washu in a while   
and it was beginning to worry Sasami.   
"Mihoshi could you see if Washu is alright?" Sasami asked. Mihoshi  
stopped eating got up and walked into Washu's lab. The door was  
electrified. Sasami had found out about that. But for some reason   
Mihoshi didn't seem to notice and walked right in. She came out a few  
minutes later holding a note. "Washu went to visit someone named Tokimi."   
Sasami jumped up and took the note. "'Went to talk to Tokimi so she doesn't   
send anyone else after me. Back in a month or so. Love, Washu (greatest   
scientist in the universe). P.S. When I get back I intend to do tests on Mihoshi   
until I figure out how she keeps getting into my lab.'"   
Tenchi and the others waited while Sasami explained who Tokimi  
was. She wasn't sure why she wanted to meet Washu but if Washu   
went to meet her there was probably a reason and they shouldn't  
worry. Tenchi nodded, because they all knew Washu could take care  
of herself.  
"Well I for one am glad of the break. With her experiments and tests  
she's almost as big a pest as Ryoko." Aeka remarked before she  
thought about it. He wanted to step in and stop what he knew was   
coming, but Maksaki gave him a look that made it clear he wasn't to  
interfere. He swallowed his food nervously and looked at Ryoko who  
was clenching her jaw in an effort to keep quiet.   
Unfortunately Aeka didn't seem to notice. "Now if only we could get rid of her   
too everything would be perfect."   
Ryoko slowly turned her head to Aeka. "You know Princess, if you don't want to   
see us any more there is a ship back to Jurai leaving tomorrow. Why don't you   
get on it? Maybe strap yourself to the thrusters."   
Aeka's face turned red and she turned to look at the pirate. "Why  
you arrogant... if you say so much as one more word I swear whether  
the counsel is here or not I will blast you into the ground!"   
Ryoko's eyes glowed red, then she saw Tenchi looking at her pleadingly and   
sighed. She turned back to her food and ignored the princess. But Aeka couldn't   
leave well enough alone. "Hmm, I see you've finally learned your place." Tenchi   
smacked his forehead and covered his eyes. The counsel began looking very   
nervous. Ryoko growled.   
"Leave me alone PRINCESS." She said the last word in total disgust.Aeka turned   
and slapped her. Ryoko in turn slapped Aeka twice.  
The counsel gasped. "She struck a member of the royal family!"   
Aeka meanwhile didn't seem to notice and had summoned her   
logs. "Why you pirate!" The logs surrounded Ryoko and sent an   
electric shock through her body. Ryoko jumped up out of them and   
phase through the wall into the front yard. Aeka ran after her   
vowing revenge. The counsel members watched as Ryoko and   
Aeka fought. Tenchi sighed and shook his head, as did the other   
members of the family.   
After about half an hour both of them walked in and sat down as if  
nothing had happened. The counsel was slack jawed. Tenchi mean  
while looked at them both. "Are you two quite done now?" Ryoko   
blushed and looked down. Aeka simply looked like she felt she had  
been completely justified. Tenchi just sighed and continued eating   
while the counsel started talking to each other. Their mood made it   
clear that something was majorly wrong. Tenchi looked at the   
emperor but he wore the same frown he always did. Masaki however  
seemed less happy and Funaho was extremely on edge. Tenchi   
wanted to ask what was wrong but it seems so awkward her wasn't  
sure he should.   
Later the counsel bid them a quiet goodnight and returned to the   
ship. Masaki stopped on her way out. "Tenchi, before we leave   
tomorrow you and the others will have to talk with us about the   
incident with Ryoko and Aeka."   
Tenchi nodded numbly. "I did try to stop them and Ryoko was really trying not   
to fight while you were here." Masaki nodded sadly. "And you have no idea how   
much I wish I had known what you were doing. I would have let you stop them. I   
am sorry Tenchi." Before he could ask why she was sorry Masaki had turned and   
left.   
Ryoko appeared behind Tenchi. "I am sorry Tenchi, Itried so hard, but she just   
wouldn't leave me alone. Then she hit me and..."   
Tenchi turned and smiled at her. "It's alright Ryoko. I saw what  
happened. It wasn't your fault." She smiled and he smiled back at her.  
"Besides, what's the worst they could do to you?"  
  
"Executed! What do you mean executed?" Tenchi yelled.   
Masaki looked at him sadly. "That is the penalty for hitting a member of the   
royal family." Tenchi stuttered, "But Ryoko didn't even start it. And Aeka hit   
her first." He looked at Asuza. "This can't be right." The emperor's frown   
deepened. "I'm afraid it is Tenchi. There are no  
exceptions to the law unless she were a member of the royal family."  
Thirteen members of the royal guard surrounded them as Tenchi   
stood between Ryoko and the Juraians. He looked at Aeka. "Please Aeka, don't let   
them do this."   
Aeka raised her eyebrow and asked, "Why shouldn't I Tenchi? She broke the law.   
And she is not worth saving." Tenchi looked at Aeka in disbelief. "She is your   
friend Aeka. She saved your life. How can you just let them hurt her?"   
Aeka let out a loud laugh. "Ryoko my friend? You must be joking Tenchi."   
Ryoko growled. "I was your friend Aeka. Why do you think I didn't crush you   
during our fights? You've seen me fight. All of you have. if I wanted to hurt   
her I could have." The counsel nodded agreement.   
Masaki shook her head. "Intent doesn't matter. And if anyone tries to protect   
her you will be taken to Jurai for a trial and if found guilty of helping her   
will either be executed or imprisoned for life."   
Sasami tried to run to Tenchi's side. "Mommy, this isn't right. Ryoko  
shouldn't be punished for a fight Aeka started." Masaki's hand   
grabbed her daughter's shoulder before she got very far. Sasami   
looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "Mommy you're hurting me."  
Masaki and the other Royals stood there with their faces showing no   
emotion.   
Tenchi turned to his grandfather. "Help us." Yosho simply stood there.   
Noboyuki got up and stood by his son. "I agree with Tenchi. You have blown this   
way out of proportion."   
One of the counsel members looked at Mihoshi. "Officer please   
place these people under arrest if they do not step away from Ryoko."   
Mihoshi drew her gun and pointed it at Tenchi. "Please Tenchi, just  
step away. I have to follow the counsel's orders."   
Tenchi looked at her. "Mihoshi how can you do this to us?" She shook her head.   
"I'm sorry Tenchi, but if you do not comply I will put you under arrest, by   
force if necessary. I can't help you. I can't even suggest that you give Ryoko   
her gems back." She sounded like she meant it.   
However Tenchi understood what she was doing. So did Aeka. "Mihoshi shut up."   
The princess yelled. But it was too late. Tenchi had summoned the master key. He   
looked at Ryoko. Closing his eyes he   
concentrated. The gems in the hilt of the sword began to glow along  
with the one in Ryoko's wrist.   
Suddenly the sword jerked out of Tenchi's hand. It began floating to  
Yosho. "Grandpa what are you doing?"   
Yosho looked at his grandson and shook his head "I can't let you give her gems   
back Tenchi."   
Tenchi frowned and began using his own Jurai power to call the   
sword back. He may have been stronger than Yosho, but the old man  
had more experience. The sword stopped directly between them.   
Tenchi's brow began to sweat with the exertion. Slowly the sword   
began to move towards him. Everyone in the room was so focused on  
the sword that none of them saw one of the Juraian guards take aim   
at Tenchi. Nobody saw him pull the trigger or saw the deadly beam of  
light head towards Tenchi. Nobody that is, except Noboyuki.  
Noboyuki pushed Tenchi out of the way. "Tenchi look out..." He was  
cut off as the beam cut through his chest. Noboyuki fell to the ground  
at the same time the sword did. Ryoko turned and blasted the guard's  
weapon making it blow up in his face. Mihoshi fired her gun at Ryoko,   
but the space pirate had put up a shield around them.   
Tenchi leaned down to his father's side. "Dad, dad speak to me." Noboyuki   
smiled at Tenchi. "Well... I guess I'll be seeing your mother sooner than I   
thought Tenchi." Tenchi pressed his hand against the wound, blood seeping   
through his fingers. Noboyuki coughed and a bit of blood spilled over his lips.   
"Promise... to take good care of each other." He looked at Ryoko and Tenchi   
both. "I still want to be a grandfather," He closed his eyes and his breathing   
stopped.  
Sasami ripped herself out of her mother's grip, leaving deep cuts in  
her shoulder. "No! Noboyuki!" She kneeled down next to the fallen  
man her tears falling onto Tenchi's hand. "Tsunami save him!" Her   
form wavered and changed. Tsunami appeared in her place and held  
her hands over Noboyuki's body. Suddenly tears sprang from her   
eyes as well. She looked up at Tenchi. "I... I can't save him. Without  
Jurai energy I can't bring him back!" She looked up at Tenchi who   
looked back with tears in his eyes. Tsunami's image slowly faded and  
was replaced with Sasami crying on Noboyuki's body. Ryoko put her  
hand on Tenchi's shoulder. He looked up at her and nodded.   
Suddenly two soldiers grabbed a hold of Sasami's arms and pulled   
her back from Tenchi and Ryoko before they could move. "Princess  
Sasami, you are under arrest for attempting to aid them." One of the  
counsel members said. Tenchi clenched his teeth. He quickly jumped  
up and before Yosho could move the gems appeared on Ryoko's  
neck and wrist.   
Ryoko's body crackled with energy. She looked around her   
and noticed all the counsel members were activating their own keys.  
Logs appeared around them. Ryoko flicked them aside easily. But  
then one of Mihoshi's shots hit her in the shoulder. "Ahhh!" She   
looked at Mihoshi and growled. The detective looked apologetic.   
Ryoko was about to blast the lot of them when Aeka grabbed  
Sasami and held a gun to her head. "Tenchi, there is still a chance. If  
you give up now we can still be together. You could still marry me and  
we could live together on Jurai." Tenchi couldn't believe Aeka was   
saying this.   
Sasami squirmed in her sister's grip, blood dripping from her shoulder onto   
her sister's hand. "Aeka stop it. You're scaring me." Aeka sneered down at her   
sister. "Silence traitor." Sasami gasped in shock.   
Tenchi felt Ryoko's hand on his back. "Tenchi let's get out of here."  
She grabbed him and jumped through the wall. Ryo-oki was outside  
waiting for them.   
"But Ryoko, what about Sasami? We can't just leave her back there." Ryoko   
looked at him. "We'll get her later. They said she would need to be put on   
trial. We'll get her before then. But right now we need to get out of here."   
Tenchi bit his lip and nodded. Ryo-oki jumped into the air and took on her   
spaceship form. The guards and Mihoshi had made it out of the house by this pint   
and took aim at Tenchi and Ryoko. "I'm sorry I have to do this Tenchi. Give   
yourselves up now." Ryo-oki beamed them aboard and Ryoko quickly went to the   
controls. Suddenly the ship shook. Looking outside he saw the counsel's ship and   
Aeka's behind them.   
Aeka's face appeared on the screen. Behind her Sasami was being  
held by two Juraian guards. "So Tenchi I see you have finally chosen  
Ryoko after all."   
Tenchi looked between Ryoko and Aeka. "I chose Ryoko a long time ago Aeka."   
The princess's face turned red and she sneered. "In that case you can both   
die." Tenchi looked outside again and saw Riuoh's light hawk wings begin to   
power up.   
Then a new image appeared in the screen. It was Washu. "Tenchi,  
the sword is called the master key for a reason. Use it to take control  
of Aeka's ship." Tenchi didn't ask questions. Closing his eyes the  
sword began to glow. Aeka's weapons were seconds from firing  
when they powered down.   
Ryoko looked over at the screen. "Thanks Washu. When did you get back?"   
Washu grinned. "Just a few minutes ago. I played through my tapes of the last   
few days and found out what was going on." Ryo-oki let out a loud meow and then   
shook violently. Ryoko looked behind them as the counsel's ship prepared another   
blast. Tenchi was groaning with effort just trying to keep Aeka from firing.   
"Washu what do we do?" Washu bit her lip. "Ryoko, Tenchi gave you back all   
your gems right?" She nodded.Washu grinned. "Then you can use the light hawk   
wings."   
Ryoko's eyes widened. "I can... but how?" Washu shook her head. "I'll explain   
later. Right now just picture a bubble around Ryo-oki." Ryoko closed her eyes.   
The counsel's ship fired and a bright flash of light enveloped Ryo-oki.  
When the light was gone there was a ball with three wings coming  
out of it all around Ryo-oki. Washu smiled at her. "Very good Ryoko,  
now what you need to do is..."   
Mihoshi burst into the lab behind Washu. "Washu, for helping Ryoko and Tenchi   
you are under arrest and are here by ordered to surrender." Washu reached for   
her computer and Mihoshi fired. Ryoko screamed, "Mother, no!" But as Washu   
fell she slowly turned into a doll. A laser sword suddenly appeared next to   
Mihoshi's neck. Washu smiled at Ryoko. "Thank you for calling me that Ryoko."   
Washu held up her free hand and made a peace sign. Mihoshi held perfectly still   
as the sword singed some of her hair. "I'll join up with you guys later." The   
screen went blank.  
Tenchi meanwhile had finally let Aeka's ship go and was busy   
pouring his energy into the shield around Ryo-oki. The cabbit let out  
another meow and sped up, leaving Aeka, the counsel, and Earth  
far behind. After a long time in silence Ryoko turned to Tenchi. "I...  
I'm sorry about your dad Tenchi."   
He nodded. "I know Ryoko. It was not your fault." She nodded and walked over   
to him. Looking into his eyes she asked, "Um... did you mean it? When you said   
you chose me a long time ago."   
Tenchi blushed and bit his lip. Slowly he nodded. "Then why didn't you tell me?"   
He looked up at her. "I wanted to Ryoko. There were a thousand times I wanted   
to. But thenI thought about Aeka and you were always being so forward that I   
couldn't make heads our tails of anything...."   
Ryoko looked down and a tear fell from her eye. "You loved her too." Tenchi   
looked at her surprised. "What? No it wasn't that. I mean she was pretty and   
could be nice to talk to sometimes but that was definitely not it."  
Now it was Ryoko's turn to be surprised. "Then what was it about   
her that kept you from saying anything?"   
Tenchi looked up at her. "Well at first it was because I was as scared of her   
as I was of you."  
Ryoko frowned again. "But I came to like both of you. I thought there was a   
decent person in there and I didn't want to hurt her. Plus I was still afraid of   
her." Ryoko raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean  
Tenchi?"   
He rubbed the back of his head and shuddered. "You were there when we first   
met her. You only joked about us being in love and she tried to kill us all. Can   
you imagine what she might have done if I had said that I love you? It was the   
only way to keep her under control so she didn't hurt anyone." Ryoko nodded and   
looked away.  
"I just wish you had told me before this Tenchi." He came up behind  
her and put his arms around Ryoko's waist. She shivered slightly and  
felt so well she didn't want to move.   
"Ryoko I'm sorry. But I want you to know, I do love you." Ryoko took in a deep   
breath and turned to face him. She closed her eyes and Tenchi did too. Slowly   
they leaned in and kissed. Ryoko and Tenchi both felt a shiver of electricity   
down their spines. Ryoko moaned slightly and wrapped her arms around him. Tenchi   
felt his own arms hold her closer to him as well.  
"My aren't you two so cute together?" They both jumped as they   
heard Washu's voice. Tenchi and Ryoko both blushed red.   
Ryoko turned to look at Washu. "You just ruined the best moment of my life   
MOM!" She yelled. Washu grinned and Tenchi looked just about anywhere else but   
at her. "Oh please. You two will get plenty of time to do that later." Tenchi   
stepped away from Ryoko and looked at   
Washu. "So what happened at the house?"   
"Well first I had to take care of Mihoshi. She seemed to have   
forgotten her manners. So I slapped her into a cryotube and slipped  
it into another dimension. Then I tried to leave the house and had to  
escape the counsel. If I hadn't preprogrammed Azaka and Kamidaki  
to be unable to act against me I would have been in real trouble. Then  
I fought my way out and came here." She said.   
Tenchi nodded. "So where have you been for the last month. If you had been   
here then maybe you could have saved..." He was cut off when Washu put a finger   
to his lips. "I know Tenchi. And I am sorry about your father. But I had to talk   
to Tokimi before she came after us again." She looked down. "I had no idea our   
friends would turn on us like that."  
Tenchi took a deep breath and Ryoko hugged him from behind.   
Washu looked up at him. "Right now though we need to figure out   
how to get Sasami out of there as quickly as possible. She and   
Tsunami aren't fully merged and the power she used trying to bring   
Noboyuki back weakened her a lot. She wont even be able to call   
the Tsunami ship for a week and by then they will have tried and   
convicted her."   
Tenchi grabbed Ryoko's hand and squeezed. "Washu do you know where they are   
taking her?" Washu held up her hand and her computer appeared. "My guess would   
be Jurai. They will hold her for a few days while they clarify the case. Then   
since she tried to help directly she will most likely be executed. If she hadn't   
she may have only been imprisoned." Tenchi clenched his teeth.  
"This is so stupid. Aeka started that fight. Then she kept going and  
hit Ryoko when she was obviously trying to avoid a fight. It wasn't   
right."   
Washu nodded. "I know Tenchi. But unfortunately these laws have been enforced   
like this on Jurai for centuries." He sighed and sat down on the floor. Everyone   
sat down quietly and was quiet for a long time.   
  
Ryo-oki arrived at Jurai three days later. Washu needed some time   
to locate Sasami though and if she put a shield around Ryo-oki then  
she couldn't home in on Sasami's signal. So they had to hide behind  
one of Jurai's moons. Tenchi nervously watched the screen and   
Ryoko remained poised over Ryo-oki's controls ready to defend them  
or run at a moments notice. Tenchi looked at Ryoko and smiled.   
Seeing her face always made him feel better. He then turned to   
Washu. "You will let Mihoshi go after a while right? I mean I know   
she kind of turned on us, but she was only doing her job. And it was  
her idea to give Ryoko her gems back."   
Washu looked at him and nodded. "It's alright Tenchi. You see the Galaxy   
Police training also includes a specified brain washing so that no matter how   
much you don't want to you have to obey the counsel of Jurai. The fact that she   
gave you that clue about the gems means that the training may be helped. And as   
soon as we get Sasami and get somewhere safe I will do my best to deprogram   
her."   
Tenchi nodded and sighed. "The problem is that neither my   
grandfather or Aeka were brainwashed." Washu stepped away   
from her computer and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know Tenchi.  
But they are royalty. They also serve the counsel, even Yosho could   
not stand against them. He didn't actually try to hurt you. But Aeka,  
well I think she and her parents need a long rest. They aren't well."   
He nodded. "I know Washu. I just didn't want to believe that Aeka was all bad.   
I figured that as long as she didn't know I was in love with Ryoko I could keep   
her in line. Maybe that wasn't the best plan but..."   
Washu shook her head. "Actually you were right. You were the only thing   
keeping her in line. And I know how much it hurt you not to be able to tell   
Ryoko." He looked over at Ryoko. She smiled back at him and winked. "Ryoko knew   
from the beginning though. When Aeka first came she told me what a devil she   
was. She even pulled a gun on Sasami." Washu nodded again. She had seen it all.  
He looked at her. "So what did you and Tokimi talk about?" Washu  
looked at him. "That is a long and complicated story. It can wait until  
we're done here." He sat back down. Suddenly Washu's computer   
beeped and flashed red.   
She looked down and smiled. "Ah, got her. They have her in the palace. But it   
isn't going to be easy. She's under the ground in the dungeons. And under heavy   
guard."   
Ryoko looked at Washu. "I don't care. She was the only one who tried to help   
us out back on Earth. She's also the closest thing Tenchi and I have to family   
besides you and Mihoshi." Washu agreed and gave Ryo-oki the coordinates.  
Ryoko came out from behind the moon. "We have to do this fast.  
There is a security system around Jurai equipped with lasers and alarms.If we   
don't get out of here quickly it will become a real fight and we may have to   
hurt someone." Tenchi nodded and summoned his light hawk wings. Ryoko did the   
same. Her battle suit was interesting. It was a mix of black, blue and red and   
seemed to change at every   
movement. Tenchi whistled appreciatively and Ryoko blushed. Then   
he realized what he was doing and blushed deeper.   
Washu smirked and shook her head. "Ok you two enough of that. We have to get   
going. I have a shield that should work to block us from the security system,   
but my computer only has enough power to make it work once. On the way out it   
will see us." Ryoko looked at Tenchi who nodded. "Lets do it."   
Washu his a key on her computer and everything vanished. Tenchi   
couldn't see anything, not even himself. Ryo-oki began to vibrate  
slightly beneath his feet. "Washu, what's going on?" The scientist let out  
an evil laugh. "I just made us completely invisible. The vibrations are  
due to a program that makes sure they don't notice us by seeing a   
blank spot in the waves of space. I am such a genius." Tenchi tried to  
applaud, but couldn't see his hands.   
The shield came off when they entered the atmosphere. Ryoko   
landed Ryo-oki just outside the palace walls. Ryo-oki changed into   
her cabbit form and hopped onto Washu's shoulder. "We'll wait here  
for you and Tenchi, Ryoko." She stepped back against the wall and   
vanished. Ryoko and Tenchi nodded. She grabbed his arm and pulled  
him through the wall of the palace. Once through they were in they   
pushed back against the wall. The looked both ways but the hall was  
totally empty.   
"Tenchi, the dungeon is about twenty feet down this hall and then straight   
down. Washu says there are about ten guards around Sasami's cell, three in the   
hall and an alarm on both the inside and outside."   
He nodded. "Alright, but remember. We don't hurt anyone we don't have to." She   
nodded and kissed him.   
They ran down the hall stopping every five feet just incase someone  
was in the hall. Finally they reached the end and Ryoko phased them   
through the floor. Ryoko held them near the ceiling while they looked  
around the room. It was just as Washu said. Five guards on either  
side of Sasami's Cell. Sasami was inside looking down quietly. Her   
shoulder from where her mother had grabbed her was bandaged.   
Suddenly she looked up at Tenchi and Ryoko and smiled. Ryoko   
smiled back and put a finger to her lips. Sasami nodded and quietly  
looked back down.   
Tenchi and Ryoko dropped down on either side of the guards. The  
men didn't even have time to speak before they were all knocked out.  
"Oh Tenchi, Ryoko I'm so glad you came. Tsunami and I were   
beginning to get worried." Ryoko broke the door off of the cell and  
she ran out to hug them. "Everyone was so mean to me. After you told  
Aeka you didn't like her she said she's be the one to kill us at our  
execution. I was so scared." Tenchi and Ryoko hugged her again.   
Suddenly there was an alarm sounding. Tenchi and Ryoko looked up  
to see that they had been spotted by the guards outside the door.   
Ryoko grabbed Tenchi and Sasami by the waists and flew up   
through the ceiling again. Once in the hall they turned to leave. But   
they were in for a surprise. Aeka stood there, holding a sword   
identical to the one in Tenchi's hands. "You know Tenchi, if you came  
to me now I might be able to spare you." Tenchi curled his lip.   
"Aeka I love Ryoko and I could never love anyone who would turn on us like   
this. You disgust me." Aeka's face, instead of taking on it's usual red color,   
became deathly still. Then the corner of her mouth began to twitch. "If that is   
the way of things then I will just have to kill you too. And you as well   
traitor." She looked directly at Sasami who his behind Ryoko. "Aeka if you try   
to hurt Tenchi or Sasami I will fight you. And this time it wont be for fun."   
Ryoko held out her own energy sword and Tenchi summoned the master key sword.   
"You could never hurt me Ryoko." The sword in her hand glowed  
and a red blade shot out of it. Behind them a group of guards   
appeared and Tenchi turned to face them. Ryoko smiled. "Tenchi  
watch my back and keep Sasami safe. I have to handle the princess."  
Tenchi nodded and began fighting the guards. Aeka charged Ryoko  
who blocked her blow with her sword.   
Their faces were inches from each other, sparks flying. "Aeka I   
was once used to take down this entire world. Do you think that you  
can beat me?"   
Aeka grinned back at her madness shining in her eyes. "You forget Ryoko, I   
have fought you time and again. We both know each others moves far to well."   
They broke apart and exchanged blows again. Finally they broke apart.   
"In that case PRINCESS, I will simply have to try some new tricks." She   
dropped her energy sword and summoned a light hawk sword of her own. It glowed   
bright green on her face. Her glowing red eyes acting as counter point. When she   
saw this Aeka rushed forward. Ryoko did the same. Aeka's sword rammed through   
her stomach while Ryoko's stuck through Aeka's chest. They both stared at each   
other for one minute. Then slowly Aeka's sword flickered and vanished. When   
Aeka's body slumped against her Ryoko to let her sword vanish.   
Tenchi came up behind Ryoko. "Ryoko you're bleeding." She   
looked down at the hole in her stomach and it slowly closed. Looking  
back at him she tried to smile, but couldn't.   
"Tenchi... can we leave now?" Sasami asked. He smiled at her and nodded. Then   
there were more guards all around them. Tenchi looked at Ryoko who looked back.   
They prepared to fight, when someone jumped over on group of guards and landed   
between them and Tenchi.   
"Funaho?" She smiled at Sasami and the others. "Get out of here you three.   
I'll handle these."  
Tenchi was shocked, "But Funaho what about..." She shook her head.  
"I'm not the royal bodyguard for nothing Tenchi. Besides it's the least  
a great-grandmother can do. Now get out of here. I'll meet up with you later."   
She drew a sword, a real metal sword not the kind the Juraians use, and turned   
to face the guards. Ryoko grabbed Tenchi's shoulder and Sasami's hand and they   
backed out through the wall.   
Outside they found Washu and Ryo-oki in their spot by the wall. She  
stepped forward and greeted them just before they were surrounded  
by more guards. Washu turned to Ryoko. "There isn't enough room  
for Ryo-oki to transform." Ryoko nodded.   
"Tenchi, Sasami, get behind me." They ducked behind Ryoko and   
waited. As the guards closed in Ryoko's hair pointed towards them   
and some shot out of her head. It pinned about half the guards to the  
ground, but more kept coming. Next Ryoko sank into the ground and  
suddenly rose up again, this time enormous and made of dirt. She  
picked up Tenchi and the others and set them on the roof. Then her  
golem crumbled and she stepped out of the hand next to them.   
Ryo-oki jumped into the air and formed into the space ship. She   
started to beam the others onto the bridge, but was interrupted by a   
blast from a Jurai ship.   
Ryoko closed her eyes and held out her hand. Mist began to form  
around her. Shapes forming in it looked like faces and tiny screams   
could be heard. Suddenly the mist came together in one huge blob and  
began to form arms and limbs. Then a head with large red eyes and a  
fang filled mouth formed. It looked at Ryoko. She pointed at the ships  
in the sky. "Disable them, but don't hurt anyone." The beast nodded  
and flew into the air. It's claws slides through the left wing of the first  
ship and it went down. Ryo-oki beamed them onto the bridge and   
Ryoko took the controls.   
Sasami stood holding onto Washu and Tenchi's hands. "I missed you Ryo-oki."   
The cabbit's face appeared in a crystal next to her and meowed. Sasami giggled   
and Ryoko shot the ship past the security system. It blasted at them several   
times but by the time the lasers got there they were gone.   
  
Three days later they returned to Earth. Sasami was asleep in a   
corner of the ship. Ryoko was piloting the ship and Tenchi stood next  
to her. He looked at Washu who was working on her computer with  
the sword. "Are you sure you can keep them out Washu? I mean the  
key can keep out the Jurai ships, but what about the galaxy police   
ships?"   
Washu smiled at him. "Tenchi don't doubt me. I have developed a virus which I   
will send into the GP mainframe from the ship Mihoshi left at our house. That   
and the master key should keep anyone but us from coming or going from this   
solar system at least until Earth develops deep space flight. Which may happen a   
lot sooner than they think if I decide we could use some money." She grinned   
evilly. Tenchi nodded and turned back to Ryoko. He wrapped his arm around her   
waist and put his head on her shoulder. Ryoko's head leaned against his cheek   
and her soft hair brushed his cheek. "Ryoko have I ever told you just how much   
you mean to me?"   
She smiled and looked at him. "Yes... but I wouldn't mind hearing it again."   
They leaned together and kissed. Sasami giggled and they broke apart again.   
Ryoko turned and smirked at the little princess and said to Tenchi, "Once this   
is all over we're going to have to get some time alone."  
Ryo-oki landed next to the lake. Tenchi and the others got out and   
the little cabbit jumped into Sasami's arms. "Oh Ryo-oki!" She   
cuddled up to the cabbit and smiled. Tenchi and the others headed to  
the house. Suddenly the sword in his hand leapt out and flew across the grass.   
Yosho caught it and the blade sprang forth. Tenchi looked at him grimly, "I   
would have thought you'd have had to go to Jurai after  
this."   
Yosho shook his head. "No Tenchi, I will not leave this world. However as   
prince of Jurai I have to make sure that the counsel's   
orders are carried out."   
Tenchi nodded and summoned the light hawk wings. He reached out and formed the   
sword in his hands. Ryoko stood next to him and formed her own sword. Tenchi   
turned to her and shook his head. "No, this is my fight Ryoko." She nodded and   
backed off. Yosho ran at Tenchi and swung the sword at him. Tenchi dodged and   
backed up. Every swing Yosho took the prince blocked and backed further into the   
forest. Tenchi occasionally swung back but Yosho blocked his swings easily.   
Yosho jumped forward and struck. He managed to cut into Tenchi's  
cheek. "Ahh!" Tenchi backed up in pain.   
"Tenchi I didn't ever want it to come to this. If you had just left Ryoko in   
the cave." Yosho said and swing again.   
Tenchi blocked him and shook his head. "That's one of the few things in my   
life I have never regretted." He swung at Yosho and sliced into his leg. Yosho   
gritted his teeth and pushed Tenchi back. Tenchi tripped and fell into the water   
at the base of Funaho.  
Yosho stood there and looked down. "I'm truly sorry I have to do  
this Tenchi. I didn't want it to end this way." He prepared to finish Tenchi   
off.   
Tenchi looked up into his grandfather's eyes. "Neither did I." He turned   
towards the huge tree behind him.   
Yosho's eyes widened as he realized what Tenchi was going to do. "No!" Tenchi   
threw his sword at the trunk of the tree. It spun through the air like a buzz   
saw and sliced through the trunk. The tree slowly tipped, then fell to the   
ground. Yosho dropped the sword into the water next to Tenchi's feet and fell to   
his knees. He turned and smiled at Tenchi. "I guess you win." Yosho's form   
wavered and he suddenly looked like a young man. Then slowly he faded away and   
vanished. Tenchi picked up the sword and walked back to his home.   
Tenchi walked out of the woods and over to his family. Along the  
way he handed Washu the sword, but kept walking. Ryoko opened  
her arms and hugged him closely. He hugged her back, tears falling  
from his eyes. She kissed his forehead. He mumbled to her, "So many  
people gone. So many friends..." She nodded and hugged him closer.  
Washu and Sasami came up and put their hands on his shoulders. He  
turned and they hugged him too.   
  
Epilogue  
  
Months later things had calmed down considerably. Washu had   
finally deprogrammed Mihoshi, who immediately apologized and was  
forgiven for everything she'd done. She sent in her resignation to the  
GP and told them she would not be returning. Washu used the same  
message to piggy back her virus. Washu hooked up the master key  
to her machine and stopped the huge armada that had been sent to   
Earth.   
A month after that Washu informed everyone that she had a surprise   
for them. "As you know I have been monitoring the news from   
Jurai and something interesting came up. It seems that the empress   
Funaho has gone missing. After defeating half the royal guard single   
handedly she disappeared in a ship from the royal armory and has   
been missing for the last month or so." Ryoko saw the self-satisfied   
smirk creeping across her mother's face and grinned. "Ok Washu, out  
with it. What happened?"   
Washu shrugged. "Why don't I let her answer that?" She stepped out of the   
doorway and Funaho came out from behind Washu. Tenchi and the others gasped then   
Sasami ran forward and hugged her.   
Funaho hugged back and smiled. "Miss me?"   
Tenchi and the others smiled. Mihoshi raised her hand, "Um, how did you get   
here?"   
Funaho looked at Washu. "I was headed here in a ship on autopilot when Washu's   
sensors picked me up."   
Washu shrugged. "I knew who she was when I realized she wasn't using any Jurai   
energy to pilot the ship." Tenchi smiled at her. Ryoko looked up at her, "So why   
did you help us on Jurai?" Funaho shrugged. "It was the right thing to do.   
Besides, I was born here and am human. Three thousand years as an empress on an   
alien world was enough."   
After that Funaho took over the shrine. Tenchi meanwhile made a   
living growing and selling vegetables. Sasami enjoyed cooking again   
and taught Ryoko to cook as well. None of them actually agrued, but  
things were always happening. They still got the occasional Class A  
criminal. Mihoshi helped out with the chores and everything. They   
also buried Noboyuki on the hill with his wife. Tenchi carved out a  
special stone for him. 'Here lies Noboyuki. A great hero who   
sacrificed everything for the family he loved.' Tenchi and Ryoko did   
honor Noboyuki's last wish and made him a grandfather.   
  
The end  
  
Author's note  
What can I say? I'm a bastard. This story was great, but also very   
very sad. I got the idea for it while watching the Fugitive a few days  
ago and just wrote it down. I am sorry for killing off Noboyuki,   
Yosho, and Aeka. It had to be done. I never really liked Yosho  
anyway. And Aeka was just creepy. But Noboyuki was always a  
good guy even if he did like spying on the girls in the baths. I hope you  
liked the story, but if not that's alright too. Either way tell me what you  
thought at clayton_n@hotmail.com 


End file.
